


Another First Kiss

by Princess_Citrus



Series: Brake Check Nonsense [1]
Category: Lazer Team (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, First Kiss, I feel weird, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Citrus/pseuds/Princess_Citrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach has been sneaking kisses and Hagan is confused</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is where I'm at now?

The first time Zach had kissed him, he'd been absolutely hammered. Hagan had had a few drinks himself, but he had his wits about him well enough to shove the kid away and watch silently as he punched the wall with his laser cannon and stormed out of the room, leaving him a confused mess. The second time had been after a particularly brutal training session. He wasn't even sure it actually happened. The guys were all laughing their asses off after he got hit in the gut for the millionth time by a flying tennis ball. Zach had come over to give him a hand up and a playful punch with his not laser cannon hand. While he was still dazed, Zach had leaned in and planted one right on his cheek. Hagan had stared after him with his mouth hanging open as he jogged to catch up to Herman and Woody to get something to eat. He questioned whether or not he had a concussion. The third time convinced him that he was being punked or something. Zach was terrorizing the entire base with his singing in the shower. Well, it wasn't exactly singing. It was the instrumental intro to John Cena's theme. The other two both voted that it was Hagan who needed to go in and tell him to shut up. Hagan pounded on the door to no avail and eventually had to go in. He interrupted him mid-"dun-a-dun-dun-a" and told him to shut up. Zach casually pulled back the curtain and pulled Hagan's face down to his level before placing a big wet smooch right on his lips. Hagan had exited the bathroom, red faced, while Zach kept on going, not making eye contact with Herman or Woody who stared at him in confusion.

Hagan was determined not to let it happen again. When he saw Zach casually strolling over to him while they were alone in one of the common rooms together he reached out and grabbed him by the scruff like a disobedient puppy.

"What the fuck, Hagan?" he sputtered indignantly.

"You were about to kiss me again weren't you?" he asked sternly.

Zach coughed and went red. He wriggled out of Hagan's grip and shrugged his shirt back into place. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he demanded, but he wouldn't meet Hagan's eye, betraying that he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Listen, kid, everyone gets…curious when they're young. It's normal to want to…experiment, but you can't just go around kissing people because you feel like it." Hagan's cheeks were blazing. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation. He thought he'd escaped it when he'd never had to have it with Mindy, but it looked like the universe wasn't letting him off that easy.

Mindy!

"You can't just go around kissing people because you feel like it, especially not the FATHER of the girl you are dating!"

"Don't call me kid!" Zach snapped back. "I'm eighteen years old, okay. And stop trying to parent me, it's making it weird." He sighed and crossed his arms defensively. "Besides, Mindy and I broke up."

At first Hagan was thrilled. He really didn't want Mindy dating anybody, but especially not someone he occasionally shared a telepathic connection with. Then he was angry. Did he hurt her? Why did they break up? Why hadn't Mindy said anything to him? "What do you mean you broke up?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"It's not the same after someone with the same face as your girlfriend has tried to kill you and violently, sexually rip your body to pieces," Zach explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Also," he cleared his throat, "that…curiosity you mentioned."

Hagan sighed and ran his hand over his face. "You've gotta at least find someone your own age. I could be your father. You gotta…experiment or whatever with your peers."

Then Zach said something that took him completely by surprise.

"But I HAVE," he groaned in exasperation. Hagan's jaw dropped, but Zach continued on like he hadn't just admitted to experimenting sexually with other guys. "You think that on this military base full of fit fuckin' young dudes that I would go after _you_ if that's what I wanted?"

"I don't know whether to be offended by that or not."

"Don't make it weird," Zach grumbled.

"Oh, I'm the one making it weird?"

"I just…" Zach started, then stopped himself. He looked unusually serious. Hagan had never seen him be serious before. "Fuck this is so stupid! I feel like the protagonist in some shitty shojo manga or something!"

"Sho- what?"

"I…don't like the guys that I've been around or whatever, but I do like…you…" Zach was grinding his teeth as he had to practically force each word out of his mouth. "Cut me some fuckin' slack would you? I've never, you know, liked another guy before…" Zach's hand was in a tight fist, the white of his knuckles popping out against the red background of his blush that had spread all over his body. Hagan was worried his laser cannon was going to shoot a hole through the floor. There was nothing shy or sweet about it. It seemed all Zach could do was anger.

Hagan was processing very slowly. So…Zach was discovering he liked men…he had already experimented with other men…he found out that he didn't like any of the people he had experimented with so far…but he did like…

Hagan short circuited. He was frozen for a moment while he rebooted. The veins on Zach's forward were starting to pop out from how hard he was clenching his jaw. "W-wait a minute…" Hagan stuttered when he returned to earth. "Me? Why me?"

Zach scuffed his foot on the ground. "Fuck if I know. It's not like I'm happy about it!"

Hagan ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, I'm getting a lot of mixed messages here."

"Do I have to fucking spell it out for you?" Zach shouted. "I-" his voice got very quiet and very strained, "-like you."

Hagan kept himself attached to reality this time as shocking as it was to hear stated explicitly like that.

He sighed and looked away from him. "I'm…I'm sorry, Zach. You can't kiss me anymore."

Zach's face contorted in anger and embarrassment and his shoulders bunched up by his ears. He tensed up like he was going to run away, then he relaxed. He got eerily calm and looked Hagan straight in the eye.

"Just once," he said quietly.

"What?" Hagan asked, taking a step back. Calm Zach was more intimidating than angry Zach.

"Just kiss me once. Please." He didn't break eye contact the entire time he spoke. "Just one kiss and then we can pretend this never happened."

Hagan couldn't look away from Zach's hypnotizing gaze.

"Fine," he relented. "Just ONCE and that's it. I don't want you getting any ideas about anything."

Zach nodded seriously and his tongue peeked out to wet his lips. Hagan suddenly felt like he was a teenager again and he would be angry about it if he didn't feel so nervous.

Hagan took a deep breath, then leaned in and pressed his lips against Zach's. Zach was still for only a moment before he pushed back. He felt like fire against Hagan's lips. Hagan started to pull back, a little freaked out, but Zach put one calloused hand on Hagan's face, the laser cannon balanced on the opposite shoulder, and tilted his head so he could lean in closer. Hagan had to bend over awkwardly, but he found that even though their position had just become much more intimate, he couldn't pull away. It was weird to feel rough fingertips on his cheeks, but it was interesting and not necessarily uncomfortable.

It had been a long time since he'd been kissed by anyone and even longer since he'd been kissed like this. He found himself getting sucked into it. He awkwardly tried to put his hands on Zach's hips, bumping him with his gauntlet, but when his fingers had settled on him it felt like a jolt of electricity had jumped through Zach and was pushing its way towards him as Zach pressed his body up against his own. He was getting drunk on the excitement.

He figured if he was giving Zach his one kiss he may as well make it a good one.

He slowly parted his lips and let his tongue press slightly against Zach's lips. Zach's tongue immediately met him in the middle and Hagan had to suppress a chuckle. Teenagers were all tongues but didn't know what to do with them. He decided to be the bigger man and let Zach lead, as clumsy and overzealous as he was. Hagan could feel spit dribbling down his chin, but Zach would not give him a break.

It was silly, it was awkward, it was weird, it was…kind of nice. The kiss itself was mediocre at best, but the energy behind it was something else. Zach wanted to kiss him. He _liked_ him. It had been a long time since anyone had liked Hagan even in the totally platonic sense of the word. He wondered if this was what cougars felt like. What was the dude version of a cougar? What was the gay dude version of a cougar? Hagan couldn't help but feel kind of giddy about the situation.

He could feel the Zach was getting tired, or at least his tongue was, and decided to take over. He eased Zach's tongue back into his mouth. He used his hands to pull Zach's away from his face, though he seemed like he didn't want to let go. Hagan soothed him by finding a new place for his hand (and cannon) on his waist and gently stroking the backs of his arms up to his shoulders. Hagan held in a squeak when Zach gripped a little tightly on his love handle. He then cupped Zach's head in his hands and kissed him softly and tenderly. He could feel all of Zach's muscles tense up from where their bodies were pressed together. When he felt Zach start to tremble, he gently released him.

Zach's face was no longer an angry red, but it was definitely pink. Zach looked away and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, Hagan doing the same.

Zach looked like he might say something, but stopped himself. He nodded and turned around on his heel and walked away.

Hagan collapsed backwards onto one of the ratty couches and let all of the breath he had been holding escape his lungs. He was still in shock that he had just done that. He had just kissed someone half his age! And to make matters worse…

He kinda liked it.


	2. How About Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagan can't stop thinking about what happened with Zach. He has to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought this was only going to be one chapter? Me too! But then this happens! Surprise

It was Friday night so the whole base was excited for the weekend. Everyone but Hagan. He just didn't have any interest in partying with the young soldiers or drinking himself unconscious with Herman. It was better than being a traffic controller at football games, that at least was true, though it wasn't much consolation as he was still alone. He told Herman and Woody goodnight and left the common area for bed. He couldn't stay up as late as those youngsters anyways.

He turned the corner to where his and the others' rooms were, but his way was blocked by two young people making out up against one of the doors. Hagan was about to give them a stern talking to when he realized he recognized one of them.

It was Zach. Not to mention that he was with a young, male soldier. He stared for a moment as he felt an odd mixture of sadness, jealousy, and regret fill his belly. The man was smiling and Zach was laughing as they kissed more of everything except for each other's lips. He watched the soldier trail his fingers down Zach's arm to feel his laser cannon and he felt himself heat up with anger. If someone was going to be kissing Zach, it shouldn't be because of that!

He cleared his throat and the two ignored him. He cleared it again, louder this time, and Zach turned around, most likely to mouth off at him, then stopped when he saw who it was. Zach looked at the ground and the other soldier stood at awkward attention for a moment, waiting to be yelled at. When Hagan said nothing, only stared at them, the soldier gave Zach a kiss on the cheek and mumbled a goodbye before running away.

They stood in silence for a little while longer before Zach sighed. "What do you want?" he asked, not meeting his eye.

What did Hagan want? He wasn't entirely sure. He was sure that he didn't want Zach to have that expression of sadness. "I didn't mean to interrupt," he offered quietly.

"Yeah, well, you did," Zach said.

"Sorry."

Zach shook his head and turned around to go into his room.

"Wait." Zach stopped, but didn't look back at him. "I want to talk to you."

"'Bout what?" Zach asked.

"About what happened between us."

Zach took a moment before turning around. "I thought we were going to pretend that never happened."

"I know that's what we said, but I…" Hagan swallowed. Now it was his turn to feel like a love struck schoolgirl. "I don't want to pretend that never happened."

Zach stared at him silently, waiting for him to finish.

"I…wouldn't be too upset if it happened again…" Hagan said. Now Zach was looking at him and he was the one who couldn't meet his eye.

Zach took a step towards him and Hagan fought the urge to run away like the soldier from earlier. Zach took another step, then another, until he was right in front of him. Hagan had no choice but to look him in the eye now.

It seemed like they were pulled together like magnets it felt so natural. Zach's lips were chapped from years of chewing, though Hagan was sure his weren't exactly soft either. It didn't matter. They fit together perfectly, like they were meant for each other. Hagan cradled Zach's head gently in his gauntlet. Zach clutched at Hagan with his hand, hooking his laser cannon around his shoulder to hang on.

They pulled apart suddenly when they heard footsteps and, without thinking, Hagan pulled them through the doorway into the room. When they were safe behind the closed door, he pressed Zach up against it and kissed him again. He felt Zach shudder underneath him and a soft sound escape his lips. He pulled away to see what was going on and he saw tears starting to drip down his long eyelashes onto his freckled cheeks.

"Oh god," Hagan whispered, taking his hands off of him. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Did I fuck up?" He started to take a step back, but Zach stopped him with a desperate hand on the front of his shirt.

"Don't walk away…" he whispered, trying not to betray that he was crying. "If you walk away from me again…I'll…" He cursed under his breath and tucked his face into the crook of his right arm, the laser cannon a defense between them. The hand that grasped the front of Hagan's shirt was shaking.

Hagan shushed him soothingly and took Zach's hand in his own. He pulled Zach to him, easing the laser cannon away from his face and wrapped him up in his arms. "I'm not gonna walk away, Zach. I'm here," he soothed.

"I thought that if I never had to be close to you again that I would be okay, that I could move on, that I could…replace you…but then you come up to me and…" he choked on a sob. "You're the one who kissed me! I can't move on from that! You can't tell me to pretend this didn't happen because I can't do that! I can't pretend!" Hagan could feel the younger man's brow bone pushed against his chest as Zach held onto him as if for dear life.

"I can't pretend either," Hagan reassured him, though he was uncertain in what he said. He just knew that his kiss with Zach had awoken something in him that he could no longer ignore, especially not if it meant hurting the young man he so desperately cared for and wanted to protect. "We're past pretending." He pulled back to look at Zach's face, though Zach resisted moving it from where it was buried against his chest. "I'm not gonna lie to you, Zach. I don't know what I feel or how I feel or what I'm doing. All I know is that I care about you and…and since that night, I haven't stopped thinking about kissing you."

Zach looked up at him with blotchy eyes, filled with tears. Hagan smiled down at him for a moment before their faces crashed together again. Zach's free hand was pulling Hagan anxiously closer, like he thought Hagan might disappear from underneath his fingers. Hagan made sure Zach could feel the weight of his gauntlet on the back of his neck, telling him _I'm here, I'm here_ and stroked his collar bone with his thumb. Zach hiccuped one or two times before his crying slowly subsided into calmness. When Hagan felt like it was safe, like he wouldn't scare Zach too much by doing so, he pulled back. Zach's whole face still looked swollen from crying and his lips were definitely redder from kissing.

Zach leaned against Hagan's chest, wrapping his arms around his neck, rubbing his nose into the dip of Hagan's collar. He sighed, with what emotion Hagan wasn't sure, but he felt lighter than he did when they first came into the room. Speaking of, Hagan looked around to try and plan what their next step would be. He didn't realize it, but he had pushed them both into the closest room and that happened to be Zach's. It looked like any twenty year old's room. There was laundry and papers everywhere, though Hagan didn't remember having so many wires in his room when he was that age. He didn't let himself stop to think about the subject of their age. When his eye landed on the unmade bed, he figured that was the next step. Zach was leaning against him heavily and was probably emotionally exhausted.

He hooked his arms underneath Zach's armpits and awkwardly lifted him up. Zach at least had the mind to wrap his legs around Hagan's waist. Hagan awkwardly waddled over to the bed and deposited Zach onto it. He stood up and took a step backwards, but Zach's hand was again at his shirt.

"Don’t walk away…" he repeated, his eyes threatening to well up again.

Hagan took Zach's hand in his own, the only way he could get him to let go of his shirt. "Easy, kid. I'm not going anywhere." Though he thought it would be wiser to return to his quarters, leaving Zach with only a promise of tomorrow, he knew that he couldn't just abandon Zach like this. He eased the sheet and comforter out from under Zach's body and climbed into bed next to him. "I warn you, I snore like a motherfucker," he whispered into Zach's ear. Zach's body vibrated with laughter, but he only pulled Hagan closer. It was easier for both men to sleep on the opposite side of their alien enhancements, so they ended up face to face. Zach waited for Hagan to get comfortable, then made himself as comfortable as possible against Hagan's body, entangling them together. Hagan had a feeling he would not be able to sleep like this, but he was fine with letting Zach stay comfortable until he was able to fell asleep.

Zach fell asleep first, but Hagan didn't slip out of his arms to return to his room like he planned. Instead, he found Zach's embrace too comforting and drifted off next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll slap some more onto this mess eventually


End file.
